


Milestone

by funeralparty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adamandriel, Alternate Universe - High School, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Ozbury, Supernatural AU - Freeform, totally thinking of 80's movies while writing this oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funeralparty/pseuds/funeralparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school has always been a dog-eat-dog world. You compete, you bully, you bicker, you fight. And you never, under any circumstances, get to know your rival.</p><p>But I don't think Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester listened very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milestone

It was early in the crisp April morning when the accident that triggered a chain reaction had occurred. Dean was driving from the convenience store, breathing in the smell of hot coffee and humming to himself, when he heard the most horrifying screech that had ever pierced his eardrums. He looked in the review mirror just in time to see the old man in car next to him, scratching the hell out of his Honda Accord. In Dean's mind, he saw it in slow motion and the guy looked way too calm for the situation they had just entered. Dean gasped and pulled over to the side of the road and the old man followed suit. He'd never been in any kind of accident before and didn't know whether to go into a frenzy and yell curse words at the man who did it.

"Wh-what happened?" Dean asked in a panic, shaking and staring at his dad's car.

"Look, I'll give you five hundred bucks," the man choked out, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. He had a withered face and slicked back black hair.

"What? Is this how accidents work?"

And just like that, the man pulled out five one hundred dollar bulls from a slick black wallet. He shoved them into Dean's trembling hand and called out a, "have a good day, son!" before running back into his car and speeding off.

Dean stood there, clutching the money, eyes glued to the car.

"No," he kept saying to himself, "no no no no."

But, yes, that did just happen.

He gulped and pocketed the paper, taking his time to get into the car, start it, and drive back home.

And of course, his dad was livid.

"Dean! What the fuck?"

Dean's never heard his dad cuss before and he was so taken aback he kept stumbling on his words, "some old man just scratched it, I wasn't doing anything, it was his fault."

"Did you swap information?"

"...Was I supposed to?"

"Dean! What did you do? You just let him get away?"

"No! He gave me money!"

"How much?"

"Five hundred bucks," Dean said, pulling the crumpled bills out of his pocket, scrambling to hand them to his dad. "Uh, dad?"

"That's not going to cover this, Dean."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Just, just use the Impala to drive you and your brothers to school. I'll figure out what to do with this, but when you get home you're going to be in deep trouble."

Dean nodded in understanding and walked into the house, head hanging low.

"Hey, honey," Kate, his step-mother spoke, taking in his stance. "Why'd you take your father outside."

"My car got scratched," he mumbled, sipping his now cold coffee.

She pursed her lips, "well, your father's a mechanic, I'm pretty sure it'll be back to normal in no time."

"Yeah, I guess. The guy who scratched it gave me five big ones."

Her eyebrows raised, "you took money?"

Dean shrugged, "I didn't know what else to do."

"Well, if it ever happens again, now you'll know how to deal with it," she smiled, squeezing his arm and walking to the staircase. "Sam! Adam! You're already late, it's time to go!"

"Dad said I get to take the Impala, though," Dean smiled. It's been his dream to own that car, now he gets to use it. Even if it's not permanent, it's better than nothing.

"Be careful with that. That's his baby, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean brushed her off. Then his two brothers arrived, backpacks and all. "Let's go, we're taking dad's car today."

"Really?" Sam asked, eyes brightening.

"What'd you do?" Adam said at the same time.

"Yes, really. And it doesn't matter, we're taking it anyway."

Dean picked up his book bag and the boys all kissed Kate on the cheek before exiting the house, piling into the sleek vehicle.

"No, but really, what'd you do?" Adam asked again, blowing a bug away from the window sill.

"My car got scratched, and no, I didn't do it. It was some creepy old man."

Sam snorted, "how creepy?"

"Less creepy than you."

"Hey!" Sam replied, slapping his older brother's arm. Dean smirked and pulled into the school's parking lot, sighing.

"We'll have to go pick up tardy passes, fuck," he said, unbuckling himself and grabbing his bag.

The three got out of the car and walked up the front stairs, entering the school where they were met with bleak silence.

The office secretary was less than impressed with them as she signed off their passes and sent them away.

"I'll see you guys later," Adam said, peeling down the hallway to his Literature class, knowing his teacher wouldn't be upset.

"Bye," Sam sent away while walking the opposite direction, on his way to Computers and Tech.

Dean rolled his eyes and he walked into his English class in shame, all eyes on him.

"Ah, Mr. Winchester," his teacher, Miss Moseley said sarcastically, snatching the slip from Dean and checking it's authenticity. "Okay, you can go sit. But I've got my eye on you."

When Dean turned he expected his friends had saved a seat for him, but they didn't. And only one seat was left. Right next to his arch rival.

Castiel Novak.

And said adversary was smirking at Dean, gesturing at the seat next to him.

"Well, go on. You can't be the center of attention all day," Miss Moseley spoke, giving him a slight push with her yard stick.

Dean huffed and made his way to the seat, setting all his books down first, before plopping down and slouching.

"Late again?" Castiel tsked, pushing his pencil eraser on his desk. "Probably got stuck on someone's dick, huh?"

There's a reason they're not friends. When Dean was a Sophomore, he was on the football team and was their most skillful player, but then Castiel moved and just had to go to this school. He had wanted Dean's title when he joined the team. What started out as friendly competition had waged into a complete war that was cut off when the pair had actually started fighting during a practice. And when one fight breaks out, all hell breaks loose, and the whole team broke into a massive ball of punches and kicks and tackles. Finally, when everyone was pulled apart and separated, Dean and Castiel had been kicked off the team and were banned from joining ever again. After that, Castiel had gone into baseball while Dean decided against joining something else and instead maintained his popularity by being the biggest socialite at Lawrence High School. It was an all out war since the beginning and school was just the battlefield.

"Go blow on an exhaust pipe, will ya'?" Dean retorted back, pulling out his favorite mechanical pencil.

"Oh, I heard Rhonda got her forth abortion this month; gotta love the wrestling team's free services, huh?"

"And I heard that your sister got a bukakke facial from every fuckin' member of the Lawrence High basketball team. I guess that's how she keeps it so pale."

"Shut the fuck up," Castiel growled at him, everyone in the seats around them staring.

"Go fuck yourself," Dean replied, sitting a little taller.

People were snickering, some were jaw dropped, and some were now eyeing each other. When the leaders of two sides were fighting, their companions would follow through.

Lisa was yelling at Hester. Uriel was butting heads with Benny. Jo was slinging insults at Rachel. April was threatening Charlie. It was spiraling madness right down in the classroom combat zone, and Dean and Castiel were right in the center of it, now standing and barking in each other's faces.

"You just think you're so fucking cool, huh? Because you get shitfaced at parties?" Cas shouted at Dean. "News flash, Winchester, I'm the one who is making a name for this school!" 

"And you think throwing fucking balls around at other dudes is so impressive for our name? My little brother is the one making this fucking school look smart."

"You used to do the same thing!"

"By the way, I slept with your little sister."

"You're bluffing."

"Nope, in the backseat of my car. Let my load out all over her back. She begged me not to tell you," Dean announced, stunning everyone. "She also gave me a two dollar handy last week."

"Yeah, a fuckin' dollar for every inch!"

A chorus of "ooh"s made it's way around before another voice shouted, a voice no one was expecting.

"Enough!" yelled Miss Moseley, raising her arms. Her voice silenced the whole classroom and everyone stopped their fights."That's enough. This is madness, you're all crazy! I have never had such a terrible class."

She turned to a girl in the front row, pointing at her bag, "you got your magic set, Pam?"

Pam nodded and grabbed her messenger bag, reaching in and fishing out the boxed magic kit.

"Handcuffs," Miss Moseley said, reaching her hand out.

"Excuse me, what?"

"The handcuffs, Pam."

Pam shrugged and handed her the handcuffs, which Miss Moseley plucked out of her fingertips and gestured for Castiel and Dean. They gave her quizzical looks but she kept gesturing. Quietly, they made their way up and without a word she grabbed both of their wrists and handcuffed them together; Dean's right and Cas' left.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"That'll get you to learn," she said, stepping back and admiring her work. "Come back to me at the end of your last period and I'll uncuff you. But for the rest of the day you're stuck together."

"No!" they said in unison, shaking the cuffs, trying to separate from each other.

"I'll email your teachers, don't get your panties in a twist."

"But-"

"No buts. You're stuck together. Pam, be back here at the end of the day too. And if you boys are uncuffed before the end of the day, I will put you on detention for the rest of the year and you'll be banned from any school event."

Everyone was in disbelief but Miss Moseley was calm and shooed the boys back to their seats, who just had to growl on the short way. The pulled the two desks together with unnecessary difficulty and eventually sat when their teacher shot them a lethal glare.

"Fuck my life," Castiel murmured, putting his face on his desk. Dean agreed, fuck their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> wooooaaaah, what? Chaptered stuff?  
> Can anyone tell me what inspired the car scratching scene? I'll give you a pat on the back.  
> No but seriously, high school AU's are like the pizza of fanfiction. They're fucking cheesy and overdone but you've loved them since the beginning, am I right? Anyway, thanks for checking this out, hope you continue reading. For now I'll kiss you on ze face and leave you to scour the internet for whatever else!


End file.
